


Sign Your Name

by Kleine



Category: HIStory 2: Crossing The Line
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleine/pseuds/Kleine
Summary: Soulmate-AU как попытка объяснить, почему младший Ван агрессивный как Витя из песни про "Воина-одиночку"





	Sign Your Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rrnchg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrnchg/gifts).



> Рончегу - идейному вдохновителю, напарнику по горению в ковше, и прекрасному бро - ВЫ КОСМОС!! РЫБЕ ЖИТЬ!!

_fortunately, you have got someone  
who relies on you_

Первое, что Чжэньвэнь узнает о Знаках: не стоит ожидать от них ничего хорошего. Ему четыре, штрихи иероглифов собственного имени выходят из-под грифеля крепко сжатого карандаша корявыми и неуклюжими, но лицо матери светится неподдельной радостью, а отец так горд, будто на его глазах только что совершен без малого переворот в истории каллиграфии.

— Почему у мамы папино имя, а у папы — не мамино? — спрашивает Чжэньвэнь за ужином, любопытный и легкомысленный, как подобает ребенку. Он еще не знает, что означает светлая паутина Знаков на предплечье отца, зато уж мамины, потемневшие как стрелки вен под тонкой кожей шеи, успел изучить вдоль и поперек. Каждый вечер мать читает ему «Книгу Джунглей», самую лучшую на свете, и голос ее льется нежным потоком, слова постепенно закручиваются водоворотом образов, пока маленький Чжэньвэнь засыпает. Отец снова задерживается на работе, но его имя у мамы на горле словно пропускает через себя оживающие в воображении истории. Чжэньвэнь научился узнавать ее имя даже раньше собственного. Что же не так с папой? Он повторяет это вслух и поднимает глаза от пиалы с рисом. Улыбки медленно сползают с лиц родных.

— Не стоит расспрашивать о них, малыш, — мягко отвечает отец после паузы. Бабушка отводит взгляд, а мама молчит до конца ужина.

\--

Чжэньвэню восемь и от Знаков сплошные неприятности: все его одноклассники давно обзавелись первым, некоторые еще со второго класса с важностью носят яркие пластыри на открытых местах шеи, рук и ног. Девчонки стыдливо хихикают, украдкой демонстрируя друг другу свои, некоторые запираются в уборной, расплетая волосы, задирая юбки или приспуская высокие гольфы: Чжэньвэнь не собирался специально подглядывать, просто дверь оказалась слегка приоткрыта — зато нагоняй от поймавшего его учителя отхватил знатный. Мама только головой качает, когда он, пристыженный и несчастный, плетется за ней к остановке автобуса.

Тем вечером она долго сидит у его постели, гладит по голове, и прикосновения словно исцеляют его, делают лучше и достойнее. Завтра утром он проснется обновленным, сегодняшние горести покажутся далеким страшным сном. Мама целует его лоб, тянется, чтобы поправить сбившееся к изножью кровати одеяло, и с тихим вздохом замирает.

— Что там? — сонно бормочет Чжэньвэнь, не открывая глаз. Мама гладит его поясницу, тянет вниз подол задравшейся пижамной футболки, еще раз проводит по спине.

— Спи сынок, — говорит она и выходит, погасив свет и прикрыв за собой дверь. От неожиданной грусти в ее голосе Чжэньвэнь еще долго лежит, таращась в клубящуюся темноту.

На следующий день в раздевалке после игры в футбол приятели, перекрикивая друг друга, довольно лупят его полотенцами.

— Мы уже думали, ты из этих, — говорит один, приобнимая за шею, но на просьбу прочесть или хотя бы сфотографировать пялится в ответ со страхом и неприязнью, поспешно одергивая руку. Чжэньвэнь битых десять минут вертится у зеркала в уборной, но разглядеть мешанину линий внизу спины так и не удается. По дороге домой он лишь чудом не сворачивает себе шею, запнувшись о плитку тротуара.

— Что там, мам?! — голос звенит в послеполуденной тишине гостиной. Мама открывает глаза, и Чжэньвэнь только сейчас замечает, какой усталой, худой и непохожей на себя она стала в последнее время. Как это произошло?

— Не беспокойся, сынок, — тихо отвечает она, и у Чжэньвэня сжимается сердце от неясного, тяжелого предчувствия неотвратимой беды. — Имя нашей семьи не такое уж редкое.

— Не стоит его никому показывать, — замечает вечером отец, с тревогой поглядывая на маму. Она полулежит на диване, тяжело уронив безвольные руки на колени — домашние дела совсем выбили ее из сил. — Никогда не спрашивай других о Знаках, сын. Люди суеверны, думают, что такие вопросы навлекут на них несчастье.

— Почему? — недоумевает Чжэньвэнь, но отец, заметив, что мама задремала, прикладывает палец к губам и отсылает сына в его комнату.

Еще через полгода, семеня за блестящим гробом во главе процессии, захлебываясь горючими слезами, Чжэньвэнь решает, что, возможно, в суевериях был смысл, и еще много лет винит себя в чрезмерном любопытстве и неспособности вовремя прикусить свой длинный язык.

\--

Чжэньвэню двенадцать, когда Знаки вторгаются в его жизнь столь же бесцеремонно, и с равно непредсказуемыми последствиями. После смерти матери он проводит в лагере каждое лето с самого первого дня каникул, и лишь последняя неделя перед началом учебы остается на откуп родственникам отца в Макао. Не сказать, что перспектива делить комнату с семерыми незнакомыми подростками через некоторое время перестает казаться обузой, но все же, это лучше, чем торчать в пыльной столице, пока отец допоздна пропадает на работе, а солнце тем временем медленно раскаляет асфальт, стены домов, и город закипает под покровом влажного июльского зноя.

На третий день от начала заезда Чжэньвэнь успевает обзавестись набором шикарных синяков, грандиозной царапиной поперек спины, которая нещадно печет, когда вечно сердитый медбрат обрабатывает кожу после душа, разбитой губой и пластырем на щеке от особенно удачного выпада какого-то громилы из соседнего корпуса. Решать вопросы не словами, но кулаками гораздо проще, а главное, эффективнее. Молчаливый парнишка с верхней кровати у окна искоса поглядывает на то, как Чжэньвэнь, шипя и чертыхаясь, старательно отдирает едва схватившуюся корку на сбитых локтях.

— Чего тебе? — дружелюбно зыркает тот.

Мальчик неопределенно дергает плечом, но не лезет с советами, и в глубине души Чжэньвэнь ему за это признателен. Еще через некоторое время на стол приземляется упаковка жвачки — предмет строго регламентированный на территории лагеря. Чжэньвэнь с подозрением поднимает брови. Мальчик снова пожимает плечами, складывает руки за спиной, словно не имеет к происходящему ни малейшего отношения, кусает губы, явно сдерживая улыбку. Хмыкнув, Чжэньвэнь чуть заметно кивает и прячет презент, а еще через минуту в домик вламывается ватага соседей.

Мальчик — Чан Лицинь — Чжэньвэнь специально сверился с наклейкой на шкафчике, много читает, часто подолгу сидит один на берегу озера и вечерами зависает в спортивной секции волейбола. Чжэньвэню совсем не в тягость молчать, когда они остаются одни в комнате. Вот почему он не раздражается, обнаружив его рядом со своим любимым местом в столовой однажды за завтраком.

— Ван Чжэньвэнь, — неловко мямлит Чжэньвэнь с опозданием всего-то в неделю. Лицинь кивает, крепко сжимает протянутую руку, осторожно улыбается, зацепив губу неожиданно острым клыком.

— Я знаю, — просто говорит он, и они снова молчат, будто давние приятели, у которых все дела — общие.

Чжэньвэнь как раз готовится к ежевечерней экзекуции, когда дверь в комнату с треском распахивается и на пороге маячит парочка неразлучных близнецов.

— Учитель! — орет один, и глаза его блестят от восторга.

— Скорее! — перекрикивает другой, и дальше голоса сливаются в неразборчивый вопль.

— Там!

— Ли Вэй!

— Упал!

— В костер!

— Круто! — подытоживают они хором, глядя, как медбрат, на ходу теряя шлепанцы, несется прочь с аптечкой первой помощи.

Чжэньвэнь довольно ухмыляется, тянется за футболкой, когда чувствует осторожное прикосновение к плечу.

— Давай я тебе помогу? — предлагает Лицинь. В пальцах он сжимает ватный валик и забытый медбратом пузырек с дезинфектором. Чжэньвэнь обреченно закатывает глаза. Кожу щиплет значительно меньше, но он все равно ежится, когда шершавое и холодное касается поясницы. — Ого! — восклицает Лицинь и Чжэньвэня пробирает озноб предчувствия чего-то неотвратимого. Он на миг прикрывает веки, осознав собственное бессилие перед реальностью происходящего. По большому счету, теперь ему плевать на дурацкие поверья, он даже ребенком не стал складывать тысячу журавликов, чтобы Знак сработал наверняка, как обещала учитель Сынг, но Лицинь — отличный парень, и Чжэньвэнь совсем не желает ему зла. С другой стороны, тот и сам должен быть в курсе таких вещей. Пауза тянется бесконечно, едва слышный вздох кажется оглушительным. — Ты ведь уже знаешь, да? Ничего, если… если я скажу? — нерешительно произносит Лицинь, и у Чжэньвэня по ощущениями гора падает с плеч.

— Еще не видел, — хрипло отвечает он. — Но я не верю в это все. Это тупо, ага. Бабкины сказки.

Лицинь за плечом одобрительно фыркает.

— Я тоже не верю. Просто, — он отстраняется — Чжэньвэнь слышит, как шуршит ткань спортивных шорт. — Я знаю, что это ерунда, — тараторит Лицинь, словно пытается убедить себя самого.

— Когда мама умерла, я думал, это из-за меня, — слова неловкие, шероховатые, рушатся вниз, во внезапно раздавшуюся между ними пропасть, как далекий камнепад. Лицинь кусает губы, но в его взгляде нет опостылевшего снисходительного сочувствия людей, которым, по большому счету, наплевать.

— Моего отца убили на следующий день после того, как у меня появился Знак, — говорит он, и от негромких слов Чжэньвэня одна за другой накрывают волны ярости от несправедливости случившегося, смущения перед чужим горем, сострадания и почему-то облегчения. — Я сказал ему, потому что… стеснялся показать маме. Там, ну… — Лицинь встряхивает головой, будто стремясь отделаться от неловких воспоминаний. — Тем вечером он уехал, а утром нам позвонили из полиции.

Очевидно, Лицинь каким-то образом умудрился выплакать свои слезы, потому что его лицо бледно, но глаза даже не блестят, в то время как у самого Чжэньвэня ком стоит в горле.

— Выходит, теперь нам нечего бояться, — через силу выдавливает он. Лицинь улыбается едва заметно.

— Выходит, так.

— Если хочешь, можно сначала сфотографировать? — быстро, чтобы не передумать, роняет Чжэньвэнь.

— А ты как хочешь?

— Я не знаю…

С тихим смешком Лицинь убирает с лица отрастающую челку.

— Просто чтобы ты знал: у меня такой же. Что бы ты ни ожидал увидеть, у меня… то же самое.

Чжэньвэнь сглатывает с глухим щелчком и тяжело опускается на стул.

\--

Следующий год кружит вихрем событий, сменяющих друг друга быстрее летящих в небе облаков. Цзиму не заискивает перед ним, не пытается угодить — в отличие от надоевших родственников, что причитают над Чжэньвэнем, словно это его завтра хоронить. И пусть она никогда не станет ему настоящей матерью, Чжэньвэнь воспринимает перемены в семье с поразительным (в первую очередь для себя) спокойствием и безмолвной благодарностью, к невероятной радости отца. На столе снова появляется нормальная горячая еда, на лужайке перед домом колышется под порывами ветрами сочная зеленая трава, и Чжэньвэнь, позабывший данное обещание пройтись с газонокосилкой, получает полушутливый подзатыльник в рамках наказания и любимый имбирный молочный пудинг — на десерт к ужину в качестве поощрения, когда работа выполнена — не без помощи Лициня, конечно. Полупустой шкаф оказывается доверху забит чужой одеждой, да так, что через неделю Чжэньвэнь не в состоянии отыскать собственные вещи. Он по-прежнему отказывается называть Лициня братом, но отнюдь не из вредности, а лишь потому, что боится перестать считать его — в том числе и у себя в голове — лучшим и, если совсем начистоту, единственным другом, которого, стыдно признать, он ревнует даже к волейболу.

Они не говорят о Знаках, но Чжэньвэнь знает, что высоко на внутренней стороне бедра Лициня, в месте, куда неприлично смотреть даже в одежде, переплетаются аккуратные как порезы краем страницы линии начертания двух третьих его собственного имени. Он видел чужой Знак сотни раз, переодеваясь и в душевой, ни разу не трогал его, разумеется. Да и с какой стати? Досаднее всего то, что именно этого ему хочется.

От Лициня веет домашним спокойствием, даже потасовки с ним невозможно расценивать всерьез, ведь в какой-то момент он улыбается во весь рот, сбивая настрой — и Джэньвэнь больше не в состоянии сердиться всерьез. Вот почему первая серьезная ссора кажется настоящим концом света, и в этом опять можно винить исключительно Знаки.

О том, что на его коже появился третий иероглиф, Чжэньвэнь узнает от школьного врача. Позвоночник побаливает после неудачного падения с дерева, которое закончилось переломом запястья и небольшим сотрясением. Тогда же он впервые увидел, как плачет Лицинь, и от этого зрелища болезненно сжалось сердце. В медпункте прохладно, кожа моментально исходит мурашками, когда Чжэньвэнь, оставив рубашку на кушетке, ступает на резиновый коврик босиком.

Врач издает сдавленный возглас, но когда Чжэньвэнь резко оборачивается, моментально выставляет вперед ладони в успокаивающем жесте.

— Просто не ожидал увидеть Знак целиком. Ты ведь еще так молод. Почему в твоем файле об этом ничего не сказано?

Чжэньвэнь заворожено кивает, поздно спохватившись, захлопывает рот, щелкнув зубами. Он хочет потереть лоб, но гипс мешает маневрировать рукой, пока ладони в перчатках обследуют его спину. Лициня он находит на большой перемене, тот сияет как именинник.

— Смотри, брат, — говорит он, немного громче обычного, и Чжэньвэня в который раз посещает это стремное предчувствие беды.

Новенькое удостоверение-карта бликует на солнце, и Чжэньвэнь почему-то никак не может въехать в смысл происходящего: с какой стати напротив фотографии Лициня чужое имя? Почему это имя кажется смутно знакомым? Как случилось так, что земля внезапно уходит из-под ног, когда осознание катастрофы накрывает его тихоокеанским цунами?

— Ты что, блядь, специально? — цедит он, нарочно растягивая ругательство, с трудом сдерживая рвущуюся изнутри ярость. — Думаешь, это смешно?

На лице Лициня — хотя нет, теперь же его зовут совсем не так — смятение и обида. Он хмурит брови, но Чжэньвэню так горько, так больно оттого, что все это — ложь и притворство, что вся их дружба оказалась насквозь фальшивой. Что он единственный раз за свою недолгую жизнь позволил себе довериться человеку, для которого ерунда со Знаками — повод для насмешки и нелепых игр.

— Надеюсь, теперь ты доволен? — слова, мерзкие даже на вкус, разлетаются как лай. — Непонятно только, чем.

— Брат, — говорит Лицинь — или теперь его реально придется звать Ван Чжэньу, Господи? — Чжэньвэнь, — одергивает себя тот, заметив болезненную гримасу на чужом лице. — Я не… о чем ты говоришь? Пожалуйста, объясни.

— Пошел ты, — выплевывает Чжэньвэнь, ведь слова жгут язык как яд. — Пиздуй на свой волейбол. Думаешь, самый умный? Увидел мой хренов Знак и…

— Какой Знак? Я не понимаю, — Чжэньвэнь дергается от прикосновения, словно от удара, ему физически противно даже встречаться с братом взглядом, и тот как-то сразу понимает это, в отчаянии сжимает злосчастную id-карту. Пальцы здоровой руки Чжэньвэня, оказывается, давно свернулись в кулак и короткие ногти впиваются в нежную мякоть ладони, будто стремясь сковырнуть ее до кости. — Я ничего не видел, я правда не в курсе, что происходит… Чжэньвэнь, пожалуйста! — голос дрожит, и от этого только хуже.

— Еще раз повторяю: пошел нахуй. Видеть тебя не могу, — выдавливает Чжэньвэнь, и он может сколько угодно убеждать себя, что гордится суровым тоном и дерзким матом, но внутри словно сворачивается кольчатая стальная сороконожка, которая скрежещет и разрывает внутренности локальными вспышками яростной агонии. Он разворачивается и, забив на послеобеденные занятия, покидает пределы школы. Взгляд брата жжет затылок до самого поворота.

Исступленный гнев плещется в воспаленном мозгу, под закрытыми веками полыхает алым. Так подло воспользоваться тем, что без посторонней помощи Чжэньвэнь не в состоянии и рубашку напялить с дурацким гипсом, заметить Знак, но не сказать ни слова, еще и решить, что можно все обыграть в свою пользу — кем он себя возомнил?! Нарочно сменить имя — понять бы еще, зачем? Привязать Чжэньвэня к себе фальшивой связью? Но ведь она так не работает: нужно сперва дождаться Знака целиком, и только тогда запускаются некие метафизические процессы, над природой которых бьются столетиями самые выдающиеся умы. Он морщится, не желая размышлять об этом.

В конце концов, какая разница? Он не верит в Знаки, судьбу и предназначение — оттого, что Лицинь сменил имя, они не станут — чем бы он там ни думал стать. Эта штука, вполне возможно, убила его мать — с какой стати Чжэньвэнь стал бы доверять ей свою жизнь? О том, что Лицинь, возможно, говорил правду и действительно не знал, не может быть и речи — пусть имя не такое редкое, какова вероятность выбора именно его, не зная начертания у Чжэньвэня на спине? Как он вообще посмел распоряжаться чужим выбором? Кто ему сказал, что в одном Тайпее не проживает еще с полтысячи Ван Чжэньу? Пусть система пока, вследствие основанного на id-идентификации возрастного фильтра, не позволяла Чжэньвэню запустить поиск на Token.com, десятки фильмов, ситкомов и клипов, посвященных ошибкам, связанным с неверным написанием и произношением имен в разных языках, путанице в документации, вынужденным формальным сменам личности и потере памяти, в унисон кричали о том, что выбор исключительно за тобой. Были, конечно, сопливые мелодрамы о трагических случайностях и разбитых судьбах, в частности артхаусные изыски о том, как предначертанные партнеры вступили в отношения до того, как Знаки проступили целиком, но такое только для девчонок и домохозяек покатит. Чжэньвэнь как-нибудь найдет из чего выбирать, большое спасибо, не голодный.

Согласно статье Википедии, которую он в свое время вызубрил почти наизусть, люди со Знаком собственных имен в большинстве случаев остаются без партнера на всю жизнь. С другой стороны, его родители были счастливы друг с другом, пусть даже Знак его отца указывал на мать Лициня — Чжэньвэню хочется взвыть от безысходной злости: какая-то необъяснимая даже с точки зрения науки хуйня избавилась от мамы, просто перечеркнув ее существование, зато теперь от всей семейки Лициня хер сбежишь. Лучше бы заиметь Знаком свое же имя — куда меньше переживаний. Он опять нарочно старается обозвать Знак погрубее, пусть даже только в своей голове.

Увязнув в тоскливых размышлениях, Чжэньвэнь не сразу осознает, что уже глубокий вечер, вокруг давно стемнело, а телефон неприветливо мигает почти полностью разрядившейся батареей, да сотней вызовов от Лициня, отца и мачехи — Чжэньвэнь впервые думает о ней так, и злорадство этой мысли смешивается с глубокой тоской. Кто-то окликает его из припаркованной неподалеку машины, судя по звенящему от нетерпения голосу, зовет уже довольно давно. Чжэньвэнь делает шаг с тротуара, и то, что случается дальше, еще долго мучает его в кошмарах, от которых он просыпается в слезах.

\--

В ретроспективе Чжэньвэнь тысячи раз возвращается к этому дню: по горячим следам, толковым показаниям случайных припозднившихся офисных клерков полиция отыскала его достаточно быстро, никто даже отчаяться не успел. Времени на страх тоже не осталось: в отличие от киношного, настоящий хлороформ подействовал далеко не сразу, да и рана на лбу от удара о дверной проем машины, в которую его втянули за здоровую руку, оказалась пустяковой, хотя выглядела жутковато из-за размазавшейся и засохшей крови. Очнулся Чжэньвэнь уже в больнице, окруженный врачами и насмерть перепуганными родными, и пробуждение ознаменовалось состоянием, до отвращения близким тому, что через некоторое количество лет он распознает как похмелье.

Взглянув на брата, он впервые понимает смысл выражения «нет лица»: таким несчастным Лициня он еще никогда не видел. Какая-то гнусная, жестокая часть его сущности хочет позлорадствовать, рассмеяться, сделать еще больнее, но голова раскалывается, цзиму едва сдерживает слезы — ладно Лицинь, но как он только посмел усомниться в ней? Отец вздыхает так громко, что две молоденькие медсестры подпрыгивают на месте.

— Какое счастье, что ты жив, сынок, — глухо произносит он. Чжэньвэнь и хотел бы заставить себя не смотреть, но взгляд автоматически обращается к изножью кровати, где стоит брат. Лицинь отворачивается, прикрывает кривящиеся губы рукой, его пальцы подрагивают, а затем начинают дрожать и плечи. Чжэньвэнь таращится на узор больничного одеяла с таким интересом, будто там нежданно-негаданно транслируют финал Китайской Бейсбольной лиги, пока волна обжигающего стыда ползет вверх по его телу, от самых кончиков пальцев на ногах до корней волос. Он стискивает пальцами добротную ткань, но здоровая рука кажется чужой и безвольной, словно он разучился управлять и ею; словно понятия не имеет, что делать со своим телом. Он прикрывает веки в жалкой попытке укрыться от чужого горя, облегчения, невыносимого всезнающего взгляда, и мечтает провалиться сквозь роскошный мраморный пол клиники прямиком в ад.

\--

Чжэньу бросает волейбол. Чжэньвэнь не сразу осознает этот простой факт: в выбранной новой, свежевыстраданной модели поведения он избирает путь максимальной свободы — для себя и брата. Из четырех месяцев, что он проводит в четырех стенах, три приходятся на летние каникулы, и стоило бы насторожиться гораздо раньше, когда Чжэньу с какой-то стати принимается просиживать штаны на нудных занятиях с репетитором вместе с самим Чжэньвэнем — не то, чтобы у последнего был выбор, впрочем.

До начала учебного года остается меньше недели, когда Чжэньвэнь впервые за долгое время добровольно покидает порядком осточертевший дом. Чжэньу преследует его как неупокоенный призрак — дай ему волю, они бы и в уборную ходили вместе. От этой мысли разбирает мрачная веселость. Знакомый до последнего кирпича школьный двор кажется мрачноватым, чужим местом. Шустрое облако с темным подбрюшьем ненадолго заслоняет солнце, синие тени ложатся по углам. Чжэньвэнь ежится, невольно делая крошечный шаг в сторону, сталкивается плечом с братом, но даже головы не поворачивает. Подумать только, все это: кряжистые платаны вдоль аллей, невысокий забор, кое-где побитый трещинами асфальт, стадион с изумрудной лужайкой все это время были здесь, будто терпеливо ожидали его возвращения. Они ничуть не изменились — это он стал другим.

— Прости меня, — сказал Чжэньу еще тогда, в немыслимо далеком, провонявшем больничным дезинфектором мае. — Я никогда… ты больше не… Прости, Чжэньвэнь, — слова явно жгли ему язык, но Чжэньу почему-то сдержался, не стал давать невыполнимых обещаний. От этого тихого голоса, от того, как тот окутал произнесенное вслух, словно знакомое с рождения собственное имя внезапно оказалось чем-то бесценным, заслуживающим особенного, трепетного отношения, а Чжэньу всего-навсего попытался воздать ему все причитающиеся почести; оттого, как что-то будто екнуло внутри и, мгновение поколебавшись, ухнуло вниз с немыслимой высоты — нечто бесформенное и безымянное — пока, Чжэньвэня до костей продрало ужасом, отчаянно захотелось не то сбежать в горы, до хрипоты орать в небеса, не то прикрыть глаза, чтобы не видеть кошмарной ситуативной неловкости — быть может, если он крепко зажмурится, все исчезнет как-нибудь само собой? Ведь только это, последнее, он и может себе позволить.

И вот теперь они вынужденно неразлучны как дома, так в школе: едят вместе, ходят всегда вместе, даже спят снова в одной комнате, как прежде. Порой Чжэньвэнь просыпается от собственных воплей, от соленых слез веки тяжелые, болезненно опухшие даже на ощупь — в такие моменты он несказанно рад легкой руке на плече, крепкому объятию, ровному дыханию в затылок. В прочие дни ему кажется, что ярость, равномерно разогреваемая чрезмерной опекой, подобно лаве в глубинах земной коры под спящим вулканом, в один далеко не прекрасный день найдет выход самым отвратительным образом.

Капитан волейбольного клуба вместе с тренером — по совместительству завучем школы, настаивают на возвращении Чжэньу по крайней мере на время региональных соревнований. Команда проводит три дня на спортивных сборах, и Чжэньвэнь в первый раз за минувшие много-много месяцев предоставлен сам себе. Сидящий в автобусе Чжэньу провожает его тоскливым взглядом, однако внутри так много противоречивых эмоций, что Чжэньвэнь не решается взглянуть в ответ даже сквозь толстое затененное стекло. Быть может, виной всему оправданное волнение перед первым самостоятельным походом в школу: отец дважды предлагает его подвезти, цзиму трогает лоб перед сном, хмурится и, пригрозив оставить дома, украдкой подмигивает, прежде чем погасить свет в комнате, — но пробудившись от увиденного той ночью сна, в котором обычно тихий, ласковый и услужливый Чжэньу по-настоящему резок и груб с ним, словно наконец-то спустив с поводка собственную агрессию, кричит что-то обидное в лицо, коротко бьет под дых, пока Чжэньвэнь едва ворочает будто увязнувшими в киселе кошмара конечностями, с силой толкает того к двери спальни (за стеной родители, он совсем спятил?!), зачем-то кусает его шею, подбородок, нижнюю губу; Чжэньвэнь еще долго лежит, тяжело дыша, таращась в темноту, и от пульсирующего изнутри жара на лбу выступает испарина. Самое стремное, что туда — в нелепый, яркий, несбыточный сон о поцелуе — хочется вернуться.

Три дня тянутся бесконечно долго.

\--

Ему тринадцать, а от Знаков по-прежнему одна головная боль: кожа под пластырем зудит и чешется, занятия в бассейне — сущее наказание, но плавание — единственный факультатив, совпадающий с тренировками Чжэньу.

Идея провести часть зимних каникул в спортивном лагере принадлежит тренеру. Чжэньвэнь тысячу раз мысленно проклинает его последними словами — не то, чтобы намечались проблемы с недостатком вокабуляра. Чжэньу улыбается этой своей идиотской тихой улыбкой, и что-то колет в груди так остро и больно, словно легкое пробито расколовшимся ребром. Отец всерьез подумывает приставить к Чжэньвэню телохранителя, и от неподдельного ужаса тот давится молоком, долго надрывно кашляет, пока Чжэньу встревожено придерживает его плечи. Первое, что делает Чжэньвэнь, отдышавшись, — вырывается из недообъятия и принимается хрипло спорить. Стараниями родителей о похищении знают избранные, такой славы ему и даром не нужно, вот еще.

Комнаты в лагере гораздо меньше и уютнее, чем в громадном летнем комплексе. В стремительно густеющих сумерках за окном снег на склонах гор отсвечивает глубокой синевой, в домах в долине далеко внизу один за другим зажигаются огоньки, из холла доносится гомон голосов и заливистый смех. Чжэньвэнь какого-то фига торчит один в комнате и ему до слез жалко себя, тупо вляпавшегося в это… непонятно даже, что.

«Допустим», — размышляет он, уныло ковыряя ленту утеплителя под рамой окна, — «хуев Знак имеет… силу? Смысл?» Иногда Чжэньу задерживает на нем задумчивый взгляд, и Чжэньвэнь явственно ощущает, как заливает краской уши. Тогда он хмурится, морщится, открывает свой черный рот, ведь ему плевать на все эти реверансы, приличия и социальные одолжения. Чжэньу не обижается — до сих пор, небось, чувствует себя виноватым. Чжэньвэнь никогда не просил ни чужой жалости, ни смиренного покаяния, ни вынужденной привязанности. Он не хочет этого, ему это не нужно.

Он упивается злой горькой жалостью с таким остервенением, что не замечает, как остатки дня сменяются яркими искрами звезд на морозном небосклоне, и вздрагивает, заслышав писк дверного замка.

— Вот ты где, — негромко зовет Чжэньу. — Я тебя искал.

В этом сценарии у Чжэньвэня снова, как всегда, сплошь реплики мелкого неблагодарного засранца, но он до того растравил душевные раны, что всерьез опасается пустить петуха от одного неосторожного вдоха. Чжэньу наконец замечает, что что-то не так. Он отчего-то выглядит смущенным, кусает губы — до этого Чжэньвэнь не подозревал, что того в принципе возможно вывести из равновесия между модусами побитого щенка и ответственного старшего брата.

— С чего бы это? — наконец выдавливает он, чтобы заполнить повисшую паузу, но слова пустые и легкие, в них нет привычной злости. Чжэньу дергает плечом. Их лица совсем близко, вокруг исполосованная отсветами уличного фонаря темнота, и Чжэньвэнь не помнит, как и почему это случилось.

— Просто хотел тебя увидеть, — осторожно улыбается Чжэньу, и это должно было прозвучать как нечто обыденное для людей из одной семьи — будь он нормальным любящим братом, либо как нечто сопливое и девчоночье, за что впору еще долго дразнить после. Однако, как показала жизнь, Чжэньвэнь — не нормальный, поэтому хочет увидеть, услышать, выцепить из незамысловатых слов что-то большее, как редкую добычу утащить эти жалкие крохи в пещеру своей отчужденности и перебирать их до тех самых пор, пока они не истреплются совсем. Движение совсем незаметное, особенно при отсутствии освещения, но еще через секунду их руки соприкасаются от плеча до локтя, улыбка Чжэньу делается ярче, и возможно — если только на секунду вообразить гипотетическую вероятность — Чжэньвэнь мог бы попытаться с этим жить. Быть может, однажды этого будет вполне достаточно. Наверное. Но это не точно.

А пока их плечи сталкиваются всякий раз, когда Чжэньу подносит ко рту хрустящую упаковку с воздушным рисом в карамели, и Чжэньвэнь падает в столь редкое ощущение близости как в омут, находя бесконечное, пусть жалкое удовольствие в том, что окончание тяжелого вследствие переезда и сдвоенной тренировки дня брат пришел провести именно с ним. Он совершенно точно не собирается это обсуждать.

\--

Эти мальчики всегда казались ему очень странными. Мало того, что их практически невозможно отличить друг от друга, еще и никогда не знаешь, что у них на уме. Близнецы — Чжэньвэнь даже не удосужился запомнить имена — возвращаются значительно позже сигнала к отбою, сдавленно хихикают и хлопают дверцами шкафчиков, подсвечивая друг другу фонариками на телефонах.

— Ребят, потише, пожалуйста? — шепотом просит Чжэньу с нижнего яруса. Скажи это сам Чжэньвэнь, они втроем бы уже катались по всей комнате, сшибая мебель, но близнецы почему-то уважают Чжэньу, не считают нужным с ним пререкаться и беспрекословно умолкают.

Забравшись вдвоем наверх, они еще некоторое время возятся, деля одеяло, но в конце концов затихают. Выждав для верности некоторое время, Чжэньвэнь выбирается из постели и шаркает в уборную, мгновенно продрогнув в стылом ночном воздухе.

— В чем дело? — предсказуемо вскидывается Чжэньу. Воспоминания о минувшем вечере слишком свежи в памяти, чтобы приступать к новому раунду грызни, вот почему Чжэньвэнь только отмахивается. Брат дожидается его на верхней полке, завернувшись в свое одеяло. Чжэньвэнь не совсем понимает, как уже через десять секунд он сам оказывается замотан в кокон не хуже мумии. Все происходит в почти полной тишине, из угла близнецов тоже не доносится ни звука.

Его будит странный всхлип. Спросонья Чжэньвэнь решает, что под полом мышь или крыса. Чжэньу спит, зарывшись в одеяло по самую вихрастую макушку.

— А ну тихо, — громко и словно немного задыхаясь шепчет голос, — сейчас всех разбудишь, придурок.

— Нет, дай я…

Сквозь перила решетки Чжэньвэню виден сугроб одеяла на чужой постели, под которым он различает шевеление. Проходит еще несколько наполненных сдавленными возгласами и шуршанием минут, когда он внезапно осознает, чем именно могут быть заняты близнецы, и от этого непрошенного озарения краснеет так, что даже странно, как кожа на лице навсегда не поменяла цвет.

Единственное, о чем он готов истово молиться, так это чтобы Чжэньу не проснулся прямо сейчас.

«Нахуй ваш лагерь», — думает Чжэньвэнь, зажмуриваясь до звона в ушах, чтобы перестать различать чужое сдвоенное сорванное дыхание. — «Нахуй чертов спорт. Нахуй честную игру».

\--

Чжэньвэнь и хотел бы сказать, что следующий год проходит как в спячке, но даже это не так.

Он просыпается по утрам, пререкается с отцом, спорит с цзиму, огрызается на замечания учителей, ссорится с одноклассниками, дерется с идиотами в секции плавания. Единственный, кого он с радостью игнорировал бы — Чжэньу, но тот словно задался целью постоянно влезать в чужую жизнь, вертеться на периферии зрения, подставлять плечо, когда его этом совершенно никто не просит.

Он отказывается выметаться из реальности Чжэньвэня, становиться воображаемым братом, с которым через много лет можно будет созваниваться дважды в год — в день рождения и Чуньцзе, а в остальное время полностью игнорировать существование друг друга. Вот почему Чжэньвэнь начинает обращать внимание, задерживать взгляд, узнавать и, наконец, замечать его.

Чжэньу постоянно трогает его, тормошит, тянет за одежду, обнимает, подает руку, будто Чжэньвэнь — девчонка или неполноценный инвалид. От этих прикосновений, разумеется, не остается следов, но обладай ладони Чжэньу способностью жечь огнем, от Чжэньвэня остался бы лишь пепел. Возможно, именно пепел забивает легкие, мешает дышать.

Чжэньвэню почти пятнадцать, мысли его далеки от эстетических идеалов, но кажется, что когда Чжэньу заходит в класс, все девчонки оборачиваются в его сторону. Сложно сказать, насколько объективно привлекателен его брат, лично Чжэньвэнь предпочел бы, чтобы эти дуры пялились поменьше, пусть даже он сам отводит глаза, стоит Чжэньу перехватить его взгляд.

Поет Чжэньу просто отвратительно. Даже родители со смехом признают, что следовало бы придержать амбиции в караоке, за исключением, разве что, приза бабушкиной симпатии. Его голос чаще всего совсем тихий — в отличие от некоторых, он не задирает прохожих, не ввязывается в конфликты Одноклассники часто просят его повторить сказанное ранее, не расслышав в общем гомоне школьных перемен, а Чжэньвэню кажется, что специальный локатор в его ухе настроен исключительно на ультрачастоты, на которых и вещает Чжэньу — он улавливает даже то, что предпочел бы не слышать вовсе: скажем, сдавленные стоны в общем душе между их спальнями или невнятное бормотание во сне.

Чжэньвэнь рад бы поверить, что дело не в этом, но на сей раз Знаки, очевидно, принялись за него всерьез.

\--

Знакомство с Юйхао ознаменовано отменной потасовкой в лучших традициях. Утирая кровь из-под носа, Чжэньвэнь украдкой разглядывает угрюмого лопоухого коротышку с агрессивно топорщащимся ежиком жестких волос и солидным фингалом вокруг левого глаза. Синяк оставил не Чжэньвэнь — кто-то другой постарался раньше. Приложил, так сказать, руку. Чжэньу на тренировке, хотя мессаги от него с промежутком в десять минут настырно продолжают разряжать батарею телефона. Новенький зарекомендовал себя с лучшей стороны уже в первый день — и вот они вдвоем валяются в бархатистой пыли на заднем дворе, покрывая себя ранами и боевой славой, а ведь еще даже солнце не село. Чжэньвэню впервые за долгое время по-настоящему интересно. Хотя, на самом деле, конечно же, нет — ему просто осточертело торчать в зале, наблюдая, как старшекурсники отрабатывают пассы в разных позициях, как сверстники наматывают круги выпадами. Как улыбается Чжэньу, успев перехватить его взгляд — глаза у него, что ли, на затылке? Плавание тоже давно в печенках сидит.

— Ты чего там? — нарочито грубо окликает он. Новенький морщится, поднимаясь на ноги, потирает сбитые локти. Раны на костяшках стали бурыми от грязи. Случись такое с Чжэньвэнем, брат бы уже неотложку вызывал. — Живой?

— Свали нахер, — благожелательно отзывается новенький, с сожалением оглядывая испорченные брюки.

— Ван Чжэньвэнь, — зачем-то представляется Чжэньвэнь, ожидая насмешки, очередного раунда драки в стремительно опускающихся на землю сумерках. Вместо этого новенький долго и пытливо вглядывается в его лицо, а затем, будто решив для себя что-то, протягивает руку.

— Ся Юйхао, — пожимая твердую ладошку, Чжэньвэнь не может сдержать улыбку.

Чжэньу аж роняет рюкзак при виде его еще утром белоснежной рубашки и кровавых царапин поперек щеки.

Уже через неделю Юйхао ужинает у них дома, и Чжэньу, наверное, немного тронулся после того удара мячом, когда он провалялся дома целую неделю и потом еще долго мучился от мигрени и головокружений, — иначе с какой стати он то тянет лыбу как полоумный, то хмурит брови и вгрызается в губы, будто никак не определится, какие эмоции вызывает в нем присутствие Юйхао за общим столом в их гостиной?

\--

Чжэньвэнь полагает, что наконец-то получил именно то, чего ему не хватало — лучшего друга-не брата, с которым не возникнет ненавистной обоюдной неловкости, перед которым не придется притворяться. Которому не нужно ничего доказывать или даже — он жмурится от отвращения к себе — пытаться впечатлить. К невероятному сожалению, Юйхао и не думает исключать Чжэньу из их микротусовки: вечно зовет того за компанию к реке или пошататься по центру.

— Пойдем уже, — нетерпеливо притопывает ногой в не слишком чистом кроссовке Чжэньвэнь, пока они сидят в густой послеполуденной тени парка неподалеку от школы. — Он потом сам нас найдет.

Юйхао хмурится — Чжэньвэнь никогда еще не видел его таким серьезным.

— Но это же твой брат, — решительно, почти с вызовом возражает он, неосознанно задирая подбородок, — нехорошо так поступать с близкими.

Чжэньвэнь в курсе, что у Юйхао из родных — одна мать, с утра до ночи пропадающая на работе, но у Юйхао нет знака на спине, до последнего штриха повторяющего новое имя его сводного брата, что он вообще может знать о таких проблемах? Будь такая возможность, Чжэньвэнь бы с радостью с ним махнулся, наверное.

Юйхао из тех людей, которые вечно ведут себя так, будто им все давным-давно ясно-понятно об окружающем мире, устройстве и порядке в нем, о том, что у других в головах и почему все такие тупые уроды; он ведет себя так, словно знает какой-то секрет мироздания и это кажется ему невероятно забавной, удачной шуткой — подобное отношение превосходства обычно бесит Чжэньвэня до белой ярости. Но в обществе Юйхао он, неожиданно для себя самого, будто тоже оказывается к причастен к этому нелепому, несуществующем секрету, будто нет на свете ничего важнее и круче, чем пробормотать гадость о преподавателе или надоевших одноклассниках потянувшись через разделяющий их проход между рядами парт, и ощущение это не теряется даже когда Юйхао охотно пересказывает прикол сидящему позади брату. Чжэньу как-то совершенно непринужденно, не прилагая ровным счетом никаких усилий, умудрился выбиться в топ фавор-списка Юйхао, в котором всего-то три имени. Им завидуют, их ненавидят, учителя обреченно вздыхают, а девчонки хихикают, смущенно опуская ресницы, когда они втроем шествуют по коридору.

Даже чертовы Знаки перестают казаться таким уж страшным проклятьем после одного случая в раздевалке: о том, что он забыл наклеить новый пластырь, Чжэньвэнь вспоминает тогда, когда оживленная болтовня за спиной сменяется продолжительным молчанием. Он разворачивается столь поспешно, что только чудом не сворачивает шею.

— Это не… ты не… блять, — заключает он, оценив озадаченную физиономию Юйхао, замершего посреди раздевалки в одном носке и не до конца застегнутой рубашке. Благо, докучливые одноклассники разбежались еще раньше по случаю перерыва на обед. Юйхао чешет затылок, по-прежнему не произнеся ни слова. Чжэньвэнь таращится на него во все глаза. Вот сейчас в этой голове что-то щелкнет, с небольшим опозданием, конечно, — как всегда, когда дело касается по-настоящему важных вещей, затем Юйхао вскинет исполненный неприязни взгляд и скажет…

— Прикольно.

Чжэньвэнь на автомате хочет попросить его никогда больше с ним не разговаривать — в память о былой дружбе, но в последний момент осекается. Он много чего способен вынести, однако, пожалуй, не это.

— Что, скажи, на милость, в этом прикольного, — слабым голосом уточняет он, сил на мат уже недостает, и в ушах шумит от прихлынувшей к щекам крови. Ся Юйхао поднимает глаза и на секунду кажется гораздо старше, чем есть на самом деле — Чжэньвэнь словно видит его впервые, повзрослевшего на целую жизнь.

— Что тебе не придется искать того, кто никогда тебя не предаст. — Перед глазами мечутся темные точки — скорее всего, от голода. Юйхао невозмутимо повязывает галстук — разумеется, криво. — Чувак, блин, ну мы идем или как?!

Чжэньвэнь торопливо кивает, спохватившись. Уже в столовой, с трудом глотая еду и не ощущая вкуса, он вспоминает, что у любого есть право выбрать партнера на свое усмотрение, пусть государство и множество религий всячески поощряют и поддерживают Знаковые браки. Бывает ведь так, что партнеры сознательно остаются лучшими друзьями, заводят семьи с другими людьми. С теми, кто им по-настоящему небезразличен. Как будто такое вообще можно представить. Быть может, правы Антифаталисты — международная независимая агрессивная организация, периодически дающая жару властям. Быть может, в их жестоких лозунгах и публичных казнях есть смысл. С какой стати он должен позволять неким непонятным силам распоряжаться своим будущим?

Чжэньу улыбается ему, опускаясь на соседний стул, и Чжэньвэнь вспыхивает, отворачивается, прячет лицо, терзаясь иррациональным страхом, что гадкие мысли, из-за которых не далее, чем вчера, пришлось торчать в душе в два раза дольше положенного, пока поток воды не стал окончательно ледяным, неким безумным образом проступят у него на лбу — вот будет потеха.

Стоит ли упоминать, что в драку из-за незнакомой мелкой девчонки тем же вечером он ввязывается уже лишь потому, что Чжэньу задержался уточнить что-то у тренера?

\--

Менеджер-очкарик из волейбольного клуба, в отличие от двинутого на голову капитана, которого явно роняли во младенчестве, уже не просто раздражает, но решительно выбивается в лидеры сезона по плотности лучей ненависти, адресованных ему Чжэньвэнем. Хуже всего то, что вместо привычной стратегии а-ля нежное быдло, Юйхао принялся бегать за выскочкой, едва хвостом не виляет. Даже не отделал ни разу. Чем тот его только зацепил? Беседами о Высшей Цели? На жалость надавил? Версию о шантаже можно отмести безоговорочно — хватит с них училки по физике, а запугать Юйхао — ну, пусть попробует, рискнет здоровьем.

Они ведь так классно зависали все вместе, можно сказать, стали настоящей командой, пусть присутствие брата и доставило ему немало головной боли. Он так долго был совсем один, отгородился от людей дерзостью и кулаками вовсе не для того, чтобы сидеть и смотреть, как единственный друг медленно, неотвратимо отдаляется от него под предлогом тренировок до потери пульса, на которые тот таскается как прокаженный к целителю, пока кое-кто из него веревки вьет. Куда только подевались гневные речи и жалобы на боль в мышцах. Совсем запутался, бедный, в своей ненависти-обожании.

Хуже всего то, что теперь излюбленный предлог «подождать Юйхао» больше не работает — тот топает домой поздним вечером, порой прямиком на работу, и на прошлой неделе Чжэньвэню уже дважды влетело за опоздание к ужину — вот почему Чжэньу снова принялся ходить за ним по пятам. Можно подумать, от одного его вида потенциальные похитители — если, конечно, такие объявятся — в страхе умчатся в закат.

Как он оказывается в клубе? Хороший вопрос. Куда лучше было бы, если бы кто-нибудь умный растолковал, зачем он, собственно, это сделал. Чжэньу следует за ним безмолвной тенью — наверняка радуется, что снова может вернуться к обожаемому волейболу. А потом Чжэньвэнь все портит, и на сей раз, похоже, окончательно.

\--

Каким бы ошеломительным ни показалось ощущение свободы и легкости от простой возможности выговорившись сбросить с плеч с каждым новым днем все более неподъемный груз секрета, бремя которого Чжэньвэнь вовсе не подписывался тащить, невольно он все ждет, что вот сейчас, после очередной вымученной фразы, очкар… то есть, конечно, Цю Цзысюань подорвется и сбежит с крыши, будто все адские гончие дышат ему в спину, пробормотав нечто вроде: «я тут вспомнил, что должен срочно свалить отсюда, и никогда не возвращаться». Или даже Юйхао не выдержит концентрации повисшей в воздухе неловкости и, сделав вид, что у матери произошло нечто экстраординарное, уйдет, неслышно ступая, прочь из его несуразной жизни. А после об этом прознает сам Чжэньу — и тогда… на этом месте мозг, забуксовав, сдается, и Чжэньвэнь впервые за долгое время не может сделать тот самый финальный вздох, пересилить назойливое покалывание под переносицей, взять себя в руки. За окнами стоит глубокая осень, перемена близится к концу, и ему давно пора было бы уйти.

Чжэньвэнь открывает глаза, и на секунду слепнет от мельтешащих огней. Мимо проносятся машины, сумерки наползают на город, спину нещадно ломит от неудобного положения, и он далеко не сразу осознает, кто его обнимает и какого черта.

— Проснулся? — спрашивает Чжэньу так близко от его уха, что Чжэньвэнь скорее чувствует слова, нежели слышит их. — Поехали домой.

Ему до смерти охота мгновенно переместиться в свою спальню — в эту секунду он бы что угодно променял на такую способность. Вместо этого он втискивается в плотно набитый утомленными по окончании рабочего дня клерками ниже среднего звена салон автобуса, старается не поднимать голову, чтобы ненароком не сцепиться взглядом с Чжэньу, плетется вдоль бесконечного переулка до ограды вокруг дома: вполне возможно, он уже давно в своей комнате; его телу нужно всего лишь догнать усталый разум.

И что за тупая манера лезть со своими объятиями?!

\--

 

Словно желая доказать, что хуже всегда есть куда, ноосфера подсовывает ему очередной пиздец в виде тренировочного лагеря. Сложно упрекнуть Чжэньу в черствости или отсутствии наблюдательности: тот словно задался целью окончательно добить и без того расшатанную висящим в воздухе напряжением нервную систему младшего брата. Многократные робкие попытки прояснить ситуацию, бесконечные взгляды, от которых у самых бессердечных невольно задергался бы глаз — как будто у Чжэньвэня есть выбор и нет других дел по жизни. Юйхао так увлечен… чем бы там ни было, ждать от него помощи сейчас не очень-то приходится. Еще и эта девчонка…

Чжэньвэнь с трудом дожидается отбоя, но сон, как нарочно бежит от него. Впереди — спина и плечо Чжэньу, ладное тело, фигура спортсмена… не самое удачное время думать об этом. Чжэньвэнь инстинктивно втягивает воздух, оторопев от предательства собственного подсознания, и обоняние улавливает знакомый до мелочей запах, от которого теперь точно никуда не спрятаться. В самом дальнем уголке его шкафа прячется футболка Чжэньу, не самая любимая — он ведь не совсем тронулся. Впервые пробудившись, окутанный этим запахом, Чжэньвэнь, ну… об этом даже вспоминать неловко.

Чжэньу едва слышно вздыхает во сне, и боль разливается внутри, ширится, словно под воздействием неслыханно высокой температуры. Если Чжэньвэнь замешкается, размякнет, потеряет бдительность, однажды она разрастется настолько, что обзаведется собственным почтовым индексом. Поглотит его без остатка, и Знаки тут совершенно не при чем.

\--

 

Прежде Чжэньвэнь не видел брата по-настоящему сердитым. Тот раньше не повышал на него голос, ни разу не позволил себе применить силу. Никогда еще не лгал.

— Пожалуйста, дай мне немного времени, — просит он, и от этого нехитрого действия в голове Чжэньвэня, очевидно, образовался вакуум, поскольку воцарившаяся внезапно тишина кажется всеобъемлющей, бесконечной, и он падает в нее, впервые не боясь столкновения с реальностью. Терять ему больше нечего.

\--

— Чжэньвэнь, — зовет Чжэньу, делает шаг ближе, загоняя в угол между окном и письменным столом. Снаружи глубокая ночь, большую часть которой они проговорили — ни о чем, и обо всем сразу, и вот теперь… — Я хочу… я собираюсь тебя поцеловать, — Чжэньвэнь пялится на него во все глаза, просто потому, что ему решительно нечего сказать, — ну… и много чего ещё. Не обязательно прямо сегодня. То есть, когда... если ты только захочешь, мы могли бы, но не сразу… если ты, конечно… — Чжэньу запинается, то и дело перебивая себя, кусает губы, явно тоже не знает, куда деть руки, и Чжэньвэнь улыбнулся бы осознанию, что тот нервничает не меньше его самого, несет несусветный бред, но одновременно ему не хочется, чтобы это прекращалось. Это точно не сон: слишком реальны ощущения ситуативного абсурда, обоюдной неловкости, дискомфорта от упирающегося в бедро угла стола, но что если завтра утром он проснётся, и все будет как ранше, Чжэньу снова станет смотреть на него как… — Чжэньвэнь? Я просто хочу сказать, что я… мне нужно точно знать, что ты тоже этого хочешь.

— Зуб даю, — выпаливает Чжэньвэнь, мысленно выписав себе оплеуху — привет, тупые шутки, ваш выход.

И, быть может, именно об этом без устали пиздят в ток-шоу, снимают фильмы, пишут саги, научные статьи и песни с назойливым припевом, но если Знаки действительно привели их к этому моменту, когда все, что ты испытываешь — бесконечная благодарность, восторг и спокойствие от осознания что тот, от кого ты давно и безнадежно без ума, влюбляется в тебя в ответ, — возможно, в них есть смысл.

Когда Чжэньу наконец целует его, Чжэньвэню кажется, что вселенная схлопнулась в точку, как перед рождением Сверхновой. Чжэньу удерживает ладонями его лицо, цепляет пальцами под челюстью, водит по щекам и шее, поглаживает за ушами. Чжэньвэнь открывает глаза, и знакомая до мелочей комната залита сиянием, словно кто-то провернул регулятор яркости до предела. Хотя, вполне возможно, это от недостатка кислорода — или из-за всех этих охулиардов бактерий, передающихся при поцелуе — да, Чжэньвэнь тоже иногда слушает объяснения на уроках.

Чжэньу осторожно толкает его лбом, неловко улыбается. Они засыпают в одной постели, и последняя мысль об этом заставляет Чжэньвэня поджать пальцы ног, зажмурившись до белых искр под веками.

\--

В обычный вторник накануне зимних каникул Чжэньвэнь как раз прикидывает, как бы улизнуть от всевидящего ока Сяосяо сразу после тренировки. У Юйхао в кои-то веки выдался выходной на работе, Цзысюань ведет мелкую на балет (очевидно, именно поэтому он притащил из дому собственноручно приготовленный обед из трех блюд в рамках извинения, и теперь пытается ненавязчиво накормить Юйхао с рук прямо в школьном саду неподалеку), вот почему предстоящий вечер должен быть основательно посвящен дружественной тупке перед плазмой, баталиям Mortal Combat и, конечно же, состязаниям в остроумии при участии чипсов, сушеного манго и, вполне возможно, пива с личи. Это, последнее, отнюдь не повредит — Чжэньу явно не с той ноги встал, вытолкал Чжэньвэня из своей постели, впервые за долгое время заперся в ванной — не сказать, что у каждого из них теперь напрочь отсутствует личное пространство, но, если совсем начистоту, Чжэньвэнь предпочел бы, чтобы его параметры поубавились. Чжэньу словно выжидает чего-то, держа его на расстоянии. Он по-прежнему охотно лезет обниматься даже в школе, не уклоняется от стратегических бесед по душам, вчера перед сном, к примеру, минут пять целовал Чжэньвэня так властно и сладко, что тот напрочь забыл, с какой стати приперся в ванную — в итоге душ пришлось принимать повторно, о выпавшей из пальцев зубной щетке вспомнил только сегодня утром, наступив на нее, а губа, если осторожно потрогать ее языком, до сих пор припухшая и слегка саднит. Чжэньвэнь мотает головой, чтобы мысль рассеялась. Домой он возвращается с Юйхао, даже не переодевшись после тренировки. Сяосяо что-то кричит им вслед, пока они несутся вниз по лестнице, прыгая через три ступеньки и гыкая как идиоты.

Талантливо рыгнув, Юйхао швыряет в него подушкой. Чжэньвэню так смешно, сыто и лень шевелиться, что он лишь подгребает круглый валик себе под голову. Юйхао как раз заливается соловьем, как святой Цзысюань в очередной раз явил миру свою гениальность, когда из прихожей доносится резкий хлопок входной двери, а еще через секунду на пороге появляется Чжэньу. Под таким углом Чжэньвэню видны только его ноги от лодыжек до колен — отличные ноги, что и говорить. Чжэньу тоже почему-то не озаботился переодеваниями, так и явился в волейбольных шортах — опять же, не то, чтобы у Чжэньвэня имелись возражения. По затянувшейся паузе он инстинктивно догадывается, что что-то не так.

— Я что, это вслух сказал?

Юйхао фыркает, Чжэньу смотрит на него как-то странно, по-птичьи склонив голову к плечу, и взгляд этот не предвещает ничего хорошего. Чжэньвэнь сглатывает с трудом, в горле пересохло.

— Воу воу, вы только посмотрите на время, — принимается причитать Юйхао — херов предатель! — глядя на свое запястье, на котором и близко нет ничего, напоминающего часы. — Мне срочно пора на важную встречу с хозяином магазина у нас на углу, там сегодня распродажа редкого лука-порея, вынужден оставить вас двоих с… ну, что бы вы там ни собирались делать, Чжэньвэнь, учебник, который ты просил, на столе, пожалуйста, не заляпайте его кровью… или чем-нибудь еще, всё, пока! — все это он выдает на одном дыхании, параллельно собирая рюкзак, приглаживая волосы перед зеркалом, впихивая ноги в кроссовки и выметаясь из квартиры на крейсерской скорости.

Едва заслышав хлопок из прихожей, Чжэньу бросает на пол рюкзак и принимается раздеваться.

— Ого, — ляпает Чжэньвэнь, потому что алкоголь не только изрядно развязал ему язык, но и размягчил мозг, — то есть, я не против, бро, но с чего вдруг сего…

— Помолчи-ка, — просит Чжэньу, прижимая прохладные пальцы к его губам, и это почти так же классно, как поцелуй, поэтому Чжэньвэнь на всякий случай трогает солоноватую кожу языком. Чжэньу вовсе не сердится, но улыбается немного нервно, неосознанно хмурит брови, нижняя губа яркая от непрестанных покусываний. Он с сожалением убирает руки, тянет шорты вниз — и Чжэньвэня охватывает моментальный ужас предвкушения, но в самом деле, почему именно сегодня, они ведь раньше не… — Смотри, — выдыхает Чжэньу, и тогда Чжэньвэнь фокусирует взгляд и впервые видит его Знак целиком.

— Ты, — выдавливает Чжэньвэнь, когда молчание становится поистине невыносимым, — сам изменил свое имя. Думаешь, это сработает?

— Сперва я боялся, что это будешь ты, думал, ты ненавидишь меня за это, — Чжэньу будто прорывает, в то время как Чжэньвэня, сидящего у его ног, обуревают разнонаправленные желания: от потрогать, прижаться щекой к чужому бедру, до закрыть глаза и представить, что все происходит с кем-то совсем чужим и незнакомым, — и одновременно боялся, что это будешь не ты, ведь кого ещё я смогу так… кто вообще может быть вместо тебя? — Чжэньу явно сверлит его взглядом, но Чжэньвэнь гипнотизирует нижний край иероглифа. — Тогда ты сказал… ну… — на этом месте, по идее, Чжэньвэнь должен изойти пятнами смущения на манер божьей коровки, но от сладкого пива его слишком унесло даже для этого, — я подумал, что если вдруг Знак закончится не твоим именем, а мы уже будем вместе, и внезапно появится кто-то ещё… я не смог бы. Чжэньвэнь, я не смогу так.

Есть некая ирония в том, на какие части тела природа определила их Знаки — как и в том, как они нашли друг друга. Чжэньвэнь не знает, как объяснить это, как выразить ощущение сжимающегося внутри грудной клетки узла, когда порой он смотрит на Чжэньу; что он не может представить, чем заслужил то, как Чжэньу смотрит на него в ответ прямо сейчас, но он будет продолжать пытаться — и возможно, однажды ему удастся подобрать для этого верные слова.

— Я тоже, — хрипло говорит он, впиваясь ногтями в лямку брошенного рядом рюкзака. — Вот это все… Просто чтобы ты знал: это точно так же для меня, — он поднимает глаза, и плечи Чжэньу опускаются, расслабляется лицо, уголок рта ползет немного в сторону и вверх.

— Ага, — говорит он, тянется вниз, слегка прикрывая веки за мгновение до поцелуя, — я знаю.

\--

Чжэньвэнь просыпается оттого, что кто-то настойчиво прижимается к нему сзади, тяжело дыша над ухом. В комнате почти темно, жидкий серый рассвет вползает внутрь сквозь незнакомое окно во всю стену. Проходит несколько секунд, пока память озаряется узнаванием: зимний лагерь, последний день перед отъездом, Чжэньу заснул на его полке, а Чжэньвэню стало жаль его будить — и вот, пожалуйте, форменная благодарность от спящего тела за неуместное благородство. Он дергается, стремясь отползти к краю, когда теплая ладонь скользит чуть ниже ребер, ложится на живот и притягивает его обратно.

— Тихо, — выдыхает Чжэньу, резко подается бедрами вперед и вверх, и Чжэньвэнь давится вдохом. Они ведь договорились не делать ничего такого вне дома… С другой стороны, когда тебе почти семнадцать и ты проснулся со стояком, ряд приоритетов можно и пересмотреть. Он позволяет стащить пижамные брюки вниз, сам тянет вверх футболку, и Чжэньу трогает его именно так, как хотелось последние три дня, полные косых взглядом вдруг на друга украдкой, питьем воды из одной дурацкой бутылки и дружеских похлопываний по плечу на глазах у команды соперников.

Чжэньвэнь разворачивается, окончательно увязнув в недоснятой одежде, проклятая кровать скрипит как в последний раз, из коридора доносится глухой шум пробудившихся до сигнала подъема — небось, таких же ненормальных, как они двое; но в дальнем углу комнаты темно и тихо, поэтому он тянет край одеяла, укрывая их обоих с головой, находит чужие губы, улавливает судорожный вздох, когда его пальцы оборачиваются вокруг члена Чжэньу, горловой стон, когда он принимается двигать рукой. Это должно быть неловко после, когда они будут валяться, раскрасневшиеся, потные и липкие, тяжело дыша и не глядя друг на друга, но прямо сейчас нет времени на рефлексию. Чжэньу кончает почти бесшумно, кусает ребро ладони — одеяло сползло, открыв его до плеч, волосы прилипли ко лбу. Он улыбается, прикрыв глаза, переводит дыхание и…

— Вау, — говорит кто-то за спиной Чжэньвэня, который буквально каменеет от ужаса. — Всегда знал, что вы, ребята — огонь, — один из близнецов — Чжэньу знает наверняка, кто именно, как-то умудрился научиться их различать — цокает языком, одобрительно ухмыляясь. Второй маячит позади, многозначительно шевелит бровями — оба сонные, помятые, одеты всего лишь в шорты, с полотенцами на плечах. — Продолжайте, не будем вам мешать.

Чжэньу смущенно улыбается и кивает, пока Чжэньвэнь умирает от стыда и мысленно планирует эмиграцию в Шри Ланку, где никто его не знает точно. А потом он вспоминает шуршание одеяла на соседней кровати, сдавленный скулеж, лихорадочный шепот, и краснеет пуще прежнего, заслышав щелчок замка душевой.

— Ну, — глубокомысленно подытоживает Чжэньу, — могло быть и хуже. Ты там живой? — он совершенно бесстыдным образом поднимает одеяло, чтобы посмотреть, и жар прокатывается по телу Чжэньвэня, но уже совершенно по иной причине. — Действительно, вау.


End file.
